


【翻译】The Leak  by SomeCoolName

by kazuyummy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuyummy/pseuds/kazuyummy
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr过着两种生活。白天的时候，他是住在纽约的档案管理员。就是那种对工作没什么感情也没多少朋友的普通人。而在夜里，事情就变得有些复杂了：他是个杀手，因为他很需要钱。有一天，他接到一份刺杀Charles Xavier的任务，这人是个老师，还写了本关于变种人的书即将出版，而这本书危及到了变种人族群。同时，这份工作报酬丰厚，所以Erik有两个理由去接受它。然后Erik见到了Charles。当然，事情的发展都在计划之外。





	【翻译】The Leak  by SomeCoolName

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Leak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282539) by [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName). 



> 原文为SomeCoolName太太的The Leak，已获得授权，原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282539?view_adult=true

Erik转过身来刚好看见Christopher Loyd正在尖叫：“1200兆瓦！”然后微笑着继续专注于切他的胡萝卜。很多人都会抱怨不得不住在狭小逼仄的空间里，但是Erik不在意。从他站的地方可以看到他（唯一）的料理台，电视，还有另一个房间里床的一角。这是个很小的公寓，更不用提Erik很高，但这没关系。事实上Erik从不抱怨。

他把橄榄油、盐和生姜倒进自制沙拉里，然后坐在床上看《回到未来》。午餐的时候他听见同事在讨论这部电影。当然他没有加入他们的对话，但是这让他想再次看看这部电影。他对《回到未来》的情节已经烂熟于心，并且很高兴能够脱口而出其中的对话。

虽然他并不饿，但他还是吃着饭——因为每当他从医院回来的时候他都不会感到饥饿——然后他随意翻看着手机，并没有指望什么新消息。总之，现在已经太晚了，没什么人会发消息给他。不过白天的时候他也不会收到信息和电话。电影结束后，他站起身来走到狭小的水池旁把盘子洗干净，然后钻进被子里，当他正准备关灯时他的手机震动了。不，不是他床头柜的那部。是另一部手机。

尽管有些距离，但他还是能感觉到它，因为他曾严格地训练自己去感知另一部手机的震动，即使它远远地锁在Erik衣柜里衣服后面的保险柜中。任何时候他都不想看见另一部手机，但是当某些人联系他的时候他需要知道。而有人刚刚这么做了。他伸出手用能力打开了保险柜把手机召唤到手中。是一封邮件。Erik吸了口气然后点开了它。

 

leomccarey@stalle.com  
01:24 AM  
有空吗？

 

事情总是这样开头。一封简明的邮件，无伤大雅，只是确认他是不是有空（或者是否还活着，事实上）。人们在一开始都不会透露太多，他们就像孩子在下水前用脚趾试试水再决定要不还要跳进去。当问询传来时，Erik强烈地觉得自己是某个湖泊；风平浪静，没有威胁，直到风暴来临，人们在他掀起的巨浪中呛水。他花了20多分钟才回复这封邮件。

 

obersee@faber.com  
01:46 AM  
我需要具体资料

 

他合上双眼，感觉到他的手在胸膛的触感，一起一伏。好几个来回之后，仍然没有新的回复。Erik陷入了睡眠。

———————————————————————————————

工作中有一件事让Erik的厌恶超过了咖啡机：那就是工作本身。这是家不错的公司，他们专攻风力发电和可再生能源，Erik很喜欢这些，但是如果他的工作不只是简单的当个档案管理员，一切会更好些。他的老板知道他是个变种人，那男人自己也是个变种人（Erik绝不会接受在人类手下工作），但是在美国，如果你没有学位，那你哪儿都去不了。糟糕的是Erik在拿到学位前3个月的时候辍学了，然而他没得选。所以，此时此刻，他在为需要横穿整个国家为了建造风车发电机去实地勘探的工程师订票。此外，在工程师之一，Emma Frost不太忙的时候他会和她聊聊天。Emma人不错。

当他回家洗完澡后，另一部手机在洗漱台上响了，今天一整天他都把这部手机揣在口袋里。Erik用毛巾擦着身体然后用能力把手机举到眼前查看邮件。

 

leomccarey@stalle.com  
10:40 PM  
Charles Xavier-28岁-教授，作家  
地址：特里贝卡[1] 纽约

 

Erik停下了动作然后盯着手机。就这样？他困惑地摇摇头，这位Leo McCarey（当然这不是他的真名，不过反正Erik也不需要知道）肯定觉得Erik在没有目标的充足信息的情况下就会接活，好吧，这不是他的工作方式。也许这个Xavier因为他的所犯下的错误很有名，所以Erik最后一丝不挂的躺在床上开始谷歌Charles Xavier的名字，想要找到能让他做出决定的内容。网上有一些他的照片（个子不高，有一双像小鹿斑比或者别的什么的蓝眼睛），同时也有几篇关于他在哥伦比亚工作的文章（他教遗传学）。好吧，网上还有关于Charles参加上流社会活动的文章，但这些很无趣。他找到的东西都是他已经知道的：他的新标签是教授、作家还有在上流社会游刃有余。没有一个能提供他真正想知道的信息。Erik情愿先睡觉，然后在早晨的时候回复了邮件：

 

obersee@faber.com  
07:03 AM  
这活儿我不接。

 

leomccarey@stalle.com  
07:05 AM  
为什么？

 

看在耶稣的份儿上，这货黏在手机上了吗？Erik叹了口气没有再回复。他关掉了手机把它放回保险箱。结束了这一切。

———————————————————————————————

他们不常在办公室里搞派对，一旦他们这么做了，这里就会充斥着大量酒精，以至于管理层要为出租车和缓解宿醉需要的扑热息痛掏钱。Erik坐在某个沙发上，喝着他的金汤力水，看着这世上唯一敢在其他人面前跳舞的生物：女人。Emma也在其中，甚至要多亏她办公室才能有这么多的钱花在今晚的派对上（因为她几周前在达科他的工作），她表现地就像一切都正常无比，她才不是派对女王。至少，她注意到了Erik在盯着她，因为她停下舞步坐到了他身边。他们的膝盖相抵。

“你知道的，我是认真的，”她在他耳边低语。

“我明白。但我还是没有学位。”

“这是最狡猾的地方，但这就是你为什么需要我去说服Azazel学位不代表什么，然后你就可以申请成为一名工程师了。”

Erik在皱眉的同时也笑了，他看向她，两人的嘴唇也许有点太近了。

“哦，没错，你跟我说过你是个心灵感应者？”

她大笑着摇头，“是的，但是我不会对Azazel用我的能力。他会立刻注意到的，而我不想被炒鱿鱼。我只是想提议我们三人一起吃个愉快的午餐，这样你就能告诉他你在柏林接受的教育，你马上就要毕业了但是出于个人原因不得不离开德国——我依然乐意倾听这部分，即使这于你尽是不幸的经历。你的教育加上你的变种能力，我确信你能胜任，就像我们公司有能力去建造风车发电一样。”

也许比你们所有人加起来都要好，Erik想道。幸运的是，她没有听到他内心的想法。

“还有，工资可观。”

钱。Erik点点头。

“好的，就这么定了，”她微笑着说，就如同她在说吻我。Erik可以这么做。Erik会这么做。但是Erik没有。他温柔地拍拍她的膝盖然后站起身。

回到家后，他醉醺醺的还只身一人，这两者让他很难过。手机里依然没有任何通知消息。好吧，他不知为什么地打开保险柜然后启动另一部手机。

 

leomccarey@stalle.com  
11:39 PM  
Charles Xavier是个变种人。他正在写一本书然后准备出版。这本书罗列了他所研究或遇见过的所有变种能力。而这本书是为人类写的。他说这是向人们全面展现变种人的方式，向他们披露关于我们的一切这样人类就不会再惧怕我们了。对此你怎么看？

 

突然间，Erik醉意全无。

 

obsersee@faber.com  
00:42 AM  
我认为这他妈的是胡闹。而且危险。

 

leomccarey@stalle.com  
00:44 AM  
你会处理这件事的对吧？我可以付给你一大笔钱。

 

Erik读了最后这封邮件，一遍又一遍。这是最终询问。他不得不做出决定。

 

obersee@faber.com  
00:50 AM  
我答应了。

———————————————————————————————

接下来一周的每一天，Erik都会从Xavier的公寓楼前经过。他观察了进进出出的人群。然后在心里记下时间、和谁一起、带着什么。他从来没有见过Xavier本人但他知道这个男人这周在工作因此意味着他肯定在这儿。

某天，Emma告诉他她已经安排好了和老板Azazel的午餐。她很激动，Erik也有点被感染了。周二的时候，他们去了一家意大利餐馆，接着Emma开始谈及Erik受过的教育，而Azazel大笑着说这很不错但是如果他想要雇佣一个真正的工程师，他只需要从每天收到的几百封简历里选一个就行。Emma试着和他争论。Azazel却笑得更厉害了。Erik没有杀了他，所以最后，午餐还说得过去。

今晚Erik没去医院。他昨天去过了，但是他从来没有在要工作的同一天去看望过她。

他两小时前就站在Xavier的楼前了，确认着，等待着。他将在午夜时分进去，这样就会碰到较少的邻居。他穿着蓝色工装裤，从燃气公司偷了一辆卡车做伪装。Leo McCarey坚持这必须看起来像是事故。当然，Erik了解他的工作。前门打开的时候他再一次检查了背包；Charles Xavier走了出来。Erik见过无数他的照片所以绝不可能弄错。他青少年般的脸上眉头紧锁，还有那双蓝色的斑比眼。马上就是午夜了而这个男人正要出门，大概是派对吧。当他消失在地铁入口时，Erik便从卡车上下来走了进去。感谢其他住户在输密码的时候被他看见了，接着电梯带他到了7层。他让背包紧贴着自己然后用能力打开了Xavier的门。好吧，他知道这个男人很有钱但是他没想过这人这么有钱。

客厅相当宽敞，Erik有几秒错误地以为这就是整间屋子。他的左边有一架木质三角钢琴和一张长长的餐桌（Erik不得不数了一下）和14把椅子。他走过宽大的红蓝相间的波斯地毯然后到了公寓了另一个区域，这里由手工制作的金属柱隔开。这是第二间客厅，更舒适的一间，有白色的沙发和现代风格的黑色壁炉。他妈的当然了，这儿还有一个阳台。Erik爬上三级台阶然后打开凸窗，当他打量着外面的布置时点了点头。那里有椅子、吊床还有很多的花卉，看起来就像真的花园一样。有那么几分钟，Erik想知道假如他有钱的话，自己的生活会是什么样子。好吧，想这种东西毫无意义，所以他关上凸窗然后走回厨房开始工作。

他打开燃气灶旁边的橱柜，清空里面的东西钻了进去。他探向炉子查看了一下管道。让泄露看起来像意外事故一样会有些微妙，不过他只需要30分钟左右就能搞定。他不会让燃气直接泄露出来，首先他不确定Charles什么时候回来，另外他不想把半栋楼都炸毁。今晚的受害者除了Xavier不会有其他人，他会确保这一点。所以，Erik不得不弄坏管道装置让它只泄露一氧化碳。和燃气不同，Charles甚至都不会闻到一氧化碳，他会躺在床上然后长眠不醒。Erik也许是个杀手但他不想带来痛苦。

他从橱柜里出来后脱掉了工装裤的上半截，只穿着他的白背心。正当他半跪在地上寻找他的背包时，一个带着高贵英伦腔的声音问道：

“你是谁？”

他转过身来，Charles Xavier就在那儿。他没听见开门的声音而这个男人坐在轮椅里。真他妈见鬼了。

“燃气检查。你的邻居打电话说楼里有燃气的味道。”

“所以你闯进我的公寓然后决定清空我的谷物储藏柜检查是不是我这儿漏气了？”Xavier非常礼貌地问道，好像有错的是他一样。

“你的门没锁。你可以去看看，我没破门而入。”

Charles转过头然后稍微回过身去查看这个男人是不是在讲实话（神奇的是他完全不担心背对着一个陌生人），接着他转回来点点头。

“好吧，但是这不能解释你为什么谋杀了我的好时泡芙。”

Erik不得不迷茫地眨着眼去翻看身边的谷物盒才明白这个男人在说什么。他甚至没意识到自己在咧嘴微笑。

“我需要检查燃气炉的连接装置。你的厨房很不错，但是现代装修总是把这些藏得很深。”

“别跟我解释，我坐着轮椅，”Xavier大声嘟囔着，朝他眨眨眼，然后他操纵着轮椅滑向冰箱。“想喝什么吗？零度可乐？冰茶怎么样？我还有红酒。还有可卡因。”

“抱歉你说什么？”Erik诧异道，他还跪在地上拿着扳手。

“开玩笑的，我再也没有零度可乐了，”Charles说着，转过头对他微笑。“我们喝点葡萄酒吧，我一直想喝美妙的桃红葡萄酒[1]。”

他关上冰箱然后滑向另一个橱柜，那刚好是一个满满当当的冷酒柜——一瞬间Erik怀疑Xavier是不是真的独居。他看着Xavier从一个矮柜里拿出两只杯子然后放在中央岛台上——对他来说有点过高了，而Erik才意识到McCarey从来没提到Xavier坐着轮椅。还有为什么之前他看见他离开了大楼，还是用走的？

“所以你找到泄露点了吗？”Xavier递给他一杯酒问道，Erik迟疑了一下接了过来。

“……还没。”

“这需要很久吗？我有点累了，本来打算睡觉的。好吧，也不是立刻因为显然我还没换衣服，但是我马上就要去睡了。在晚上工作不会太费事吗？”

“你总是问这么多问题吗？”Erik忍不住抱怨道，显然他被一团糟的现状惊到了，而对于眼前这个人似乎对危险毫无察觉则更加震惊。

Xavier微微垂下头看着自己的杯子，然后把它夹在两腿间离开了，嘴里嘟囔着“抱歉”，这直接击穿了Erik的胃部。当这个男人——他的目标——离开他的视线后，他摇了摇头继续钻进橱柜里开始在燃气炉连接装置上动手脚。等他搞定后，他会让Charles签一份伪造文件再离开，大概明天上午的时候他的秘密户头就能收到剩下一半的酬劳。就这样，一切都很好。所以为什么他现在颤抖地厉害？

他爬了出来然后站起身。如果他继续这么干下去，他就真的搞出燃气泄露让他们俩都送命了。他需要集中注意力，呼吸，放松。他需要记起自己为什么要这么做。

“……如果你弄完了我能提个要求吗？或者说我不该问这个问题？”Xavier小声问道，Erik回头看见他在客厅里，白色的皮沙发间，坐在轮椅里。

“这比我想得要复杂些。”

Xavier点点头又给自己倒了杯酒。Erik才发现自己的一点都没动。他抓过杯子一饮而尽。至少，酒精是个好东西。

“你为什么坐着轮椅？”他冲男人点点头问道，而对方的眉毛高高抬起。“你为什么拉着张脸？你没意识到自己四肢瘫痪吗？”Erik假笑道。

Xavier其实也在笑，好像在说讲得好，然后他非常平静地说，“我遭遇了车祸。并且我没有四肢瘫痪，我是下身瘫痪，意味着我只是不能移动我的腿但是我能这么做，”他对Erik竖起中指，这让Erik大笑了三秒，然后他制止了自己。

他拿起岛台上的空杯转过身。见鬼的他在干什么？他从来没和目标说过话，他甚至从来都没有和他们碰面而现在他竟然因为他们之间的笑话而大笑？这很糟，真的很糟，通常他要花上数月才能接受他对某些人的所作所为（这是他为什么每年不接两单以上的活儿），而时间没多大作用。

“人们从来没问过我。”

Erik眨眨眼。Xavier在说什么？他转过去再次看向他。Xavier露出难过的微笑然后解释道：

“人们从来没问过我为什么坐轮椅。”

“我很粗鲁，”Erik耸耸肩，解释道。

“非常糟糕，在你进来之前甚至都没敲门。”

“我敲了，你刚好没有应答而我不能再等了。事关安全。”

“我在浴室，如果你真的敲门了我会听到的。”

“为什么我记得二十分钟前好像看见你从大楼里走了出来？”Erik最终还是问了，因为Xavier极度地彬彬有礼和斑比式的眼睛，但是他有什么地方不对劲。

Charles微微蹙眉然后点头道，“啊，我知道了。”他松开刹车然后滑向Erik解释道，“我妹妹也是个变种人。她是变形者。她过来和我一起吃晚饭，因为时间晚了她就变成我的样子走回公寓。对她那样的年轻女士来说，我这副无聊又令人讨厌模样会更好些，尤其是她这么晚回家。”

“什么叫也是变种人？”

“就像你和我一样，”Charles立刻说道，然后他伸出一只手对Erik微笑道，“很高兴见到你，我叫Charles Xavier，心灵感应者。”

一个心灵感应者？McCarey可没告诉他这个，这是错误且危险的。Erik不确定接下来会发生什么，但是现在情况不妙，还有他他妈的为什么要接受这份工作？尤其是当他了解到Charles Xavier连只苍蝇都不忍伤害？他大概已经知道Erik为什么在这里，而Erik不想……不，不光是这些，Erik不能进监狱。

“……那么你是？”

“我来这儿是因为燃气泄露，”Erik轻快地快速回答道。

Charles发出可爱的笑声，然后他动了动手指提醒Erik他还在等着他握手，“这我已经知道了，但是我想知道你的名字。”

他们又互相看了一会儿，最终Erik握住了他的手，回答道“Erik Lehnsherr，”他说了自己的真名，只是因为这给了他另一个今晚料理好这个男人的理由。

“Erik，你的脸色看起来有点不太好。”

“有吗？”他撒谎了，因为他知道，他感觉很糟因为他不得不对一个如此好的人痛下杀手。

“你想吃点什么吗？我是说如果你能休息一会儿？”

“……我很乐意，谢谢你。我想我其实已经修复了泄露问题。30分钟之后我会再检查一下，”他不知道自己为什么要这么说。

Charles点点头，他也是。

Charles滑向厨房，拿出一些奶酪、葡萄和面包准备弄些简餐。Erik看着他，有些着迷，即使这其实并不乐见，因为Charles在这些家具之间移动看起来很困难，它们都太高了。

“如果你想知道对我来说是不是很困难，没错。相当困难，”Charles对他微笑着，仍然准备着食物。

“你什么时候出的车祸？”

“一年前。准确来说，13个月。”

“你还没习惯轮椅对吗？”

“我不确定将来是否有这么一天，”Charles干巴巴地说。“你介意我们在客厅吃吗？岛台对于我来说就像乞力马扎罗山一样。”

Erik微笑着点点头。他准备拿起托盘，不过Charles比他先一步，并仔细地把托盘放在他的膝盖上然后滑向客厅。Erik跟着他坐在了沙发上，该死的舒适。

“你应该认识一下我妹妹，Raven。她很漂亮，”Charles说着，一边把奶酪涂开在面包片上。“她怀孕了。再过不到两个月我就要当舅舅了，”他微笑着，但似乎又很悲伤。Erik意识到他好像一直都很悲伤。

“你为什么不根据轮椅的高度弄个新厨房呢？你看起来不缺钱。”

“我当然会的，”他说着又给自己倒了一杯酒。“但我就是喜欢它本来的样子。我喜欢这个漂亮、现代的还有点炫耀的公寓。我是说，而不是为了服务于一个残废。”

Erik开始吃东西，眼睛没有从Charles身上移开。

“当工人过来在马桶旁边装上保护装置的时候我哭了将近4个小时。从那以后的一个月里，我每次走进浴室都忍不住流泪。有一次我和Raven还有她的朋友们一起吃晚餐，当我滑进浴室的时候我开始哭泣。他们发现后问我发生了什么，然后Raven咆哮着‘担心什么，他就是解个手而已！’……现在我们回想起这个的时候都觉得搞笑极了。”

Charles抬起眼睛，咬着他的面包片吞下它。Erik仍然注视着他，略带困惑，然后开始大笑。

“这是很有趣。我真想看看他们的表情。”

“他们都惊呆了。我不确定你是否会常常遇到人们在必须解手的时候哭鼻子，”Charles面目严肃地说，这让Erik笑得更厉害了。

他倾身给他们倒好了酒，两人一饮而尽。Charles让他再取一瓶，而他已经自动这么做了，然后他坐回沙发上。

“对于你坐轮椅这件事你妹妹是怎么应对的？”也许是在酒精的助力下，Erik问道，他已经有点醉了。

“她谴责我。”Erik放下酒杯，Charles点点头，“她是对的，是我的错。我闯了红灯，撞到了另一辆车，”他耸耸肩再次点头，两眼放空。“我喝醉了。”

他们在沉默中仿佛坐了几个世纪，然后Erik含混地说，“我很抱歉。”甚至他自己都不知道在说什么。

“不必。这是家族传统。我母亲沉迷于她的血腥玛丽，她的父亲醉心于他的白兰地，而我确信我的先先先先先先先父发明了蒸馏技术。”

“那么我大概会死于癌症吧，”Erik咧嘴笑了，当他意识到自己刚刚说了什么的时候摇摇头。“抱歉，我没想提起这个。”

Charles张开双唇——因为葡萄酒呈现着湿润的粉红色——但什么都没说。大概这样就很好。他有很棒的黑色幽默但Erik不确定他能不能掌控关于癌症的笑话。他站起来走向凸窗，看着阳台，壁灯照亮了花丛。

“这很棒，我也想有个阳台。”

“没错，如果可以我会把我的送给你。”Erik转过头看着他，眉头紧皱。Charles笑了，他向后靠了靠然后说，“当然，你没有发现这点，没人会，只要你没坐进轮椅。”他伸出一只手指了指通向阳台门的三级台阶，“这也和我的轮椅不相容。我只能在我的妹夫，Hank过来的时候带我去享受一下这个高级私人阳台。我们别再谈论这些你进来的时候可能看见的台阶啦。我的卧室本来在二楼，不过当然，我现在不得不把床搬到我过去的小办公室里。”

“我猜你的妹夫不常来？”Erik不自然地笑了笑。

“只和Raven一起来。她有点……她不想让我们两个单独待在一起，即使我现在没法做什么——抱歉，Erik我很抱歉。我为什么要告诉你我的生活琐事？这相当无礼，”他说着苦笑道，摇摇头尴尬地喝掉他的酒。

Erik慢慢地走回来坐到他身边。他不太明白Charles所指的什么，他想知道是否有什么可以挖掘的黑暗秘密，也许能揭示谁是McCarey——显然是某个Charles的亲戚，因为这个男人（或女人）知道他在写书。

“你和你的妹夫单独待在一起有什么问题吗？”他柔声问道。

Charles透过他过长的睫毛看向他，微微撇了撇嘴，挤出一个假装很轻松的笑容回答道，

“有一次，我大概勾搭了他。”

这真糟——也有点恶心——但是这足以让Raven想要杀了她的哥哥吗？

“Raven和我……好吧，我的父母在她5岁的时候收养了她，而我在12岁的时候被送去了寄宿学校，所以那些年我们没什么时间共处。我们的父母去世的时候，她16岁而且她无法忍受寄宿学校——这不能怪她，我也恨寄宿学校，哪怕它在瑞士一座风景优美的山上。我很欢迎她住到我英国的公寓里，我后来回去念书了。我猜跟我住在一起而我的角色一半是朋友一半像是她没经历过的家长权威……某种程度上让她有点混乱。我给她在纽约买了公寓，然后一年都没有联系她直到我也来这儿。她过得比以前更好。她在广告公司有了工作，在她组织的一个派对上，我认识了这个男人，Hank，他跟我在很多地方都合得来，”Charles干巴巴地笑了一声，灌下酒液。“她发现我们在调情，好吧，其实是我在撩他，然后她冲我尖叫，说他是她的男朋友，我需要立刻停止这么做云云，这些话都很正常，我喝醉的时候总是有点混球。”

“所以在我还觉得你可以忍受的时候你也许应该别再喝了，”Erik大声说道，他拿过酒瓶然后藏在了沙发后面，这让Charles的脸上露出惊讶的表情。

很少有人能够让他卸下防备，他摇摇头然后笑道，“在我告诉你这些之后，你还觉得我可以忍受？”

“这对你来说似乎很意外。”

“没错我告诉你我是个被宠坏的臭小子勾搭他妹妹的男朋友，还因为喝太多出了车祸。”

“你想让我责备你吗？看起来你已经不能再自责了。”

Charles眨眨眼然后在他的轮椅里坐直。他沉默了一会儿然后含糊地说道，“在遗憾与责怪之间，我不再习惯去做任何社交了。”

所以说，Raven可能是Charles尤为珍视的人。看起来这个女人没法释怀那个叫Hank的家伙和她哥哥之间的事情……也许她就是McCarey然后利用了Charles的书来激发了Erik的本能反应。但是她怎么会知道Erik对变种人相关的事情尤为敏感呢？

“那Hank是什么反应？”Erik又问，酒精没能抑制住反胃的感觉。

“挺好的。我猜，我想引诱他的意图逗乐了他。但是当然了他绝没有告诉她我们在她来之前亲了十分钟，这个可怜的家伙要吓死了，想到将来有一天她会发现的话。”

Erik瞪大了眼睛。这就有道理多了。除非Raven的爱意有那么强烈，否则她不会想看她的哥哥死去。但是，她的男朋友——现在是丈夫了？Erik不想知道这个——他们孩子的父亲，他有理由想让Charles永远闭上他该死的嘴。Hank绝对可以是McCarey。Erik摇摇头从他的思绪里回过神来，发现Charles正在盯着他看，毫无疑问在研究他对他性向的反应，但Erik不能对他的生死置之不理。

“你是个心灵感应者，”他话头一转，开始吃葡萄。

“没错。不过别担心，我从来不会在未经允许的情况下读某人的心。”

“你怎么知道我是变种人？”

“这点我没法解释。当我遇见变种人的时候就会灵光乍现。显然遇见你的时候也是，”Charles用比之前更柔和的声音补充道。

“我认识另一个心灵感应者。她是我的同事。”

“她在燃气公司工作？”Charles问道，这让Erik脸红了，因为那一瞬间他忘记了自己的伪装，以为他只是在和一个刚认识的人喝酒，而他现在正在玩一个非常危险的游戏。

“是的。”

“她是你的女朋友吗？”他又问，他的眉毛在蓝色的斑比眼上方舞动……不知怎么的，他的眼睛变成了芭比眼。

“不是，你为什么这么想？”

“当我提到她的时候你脸红了。”

“我不想谈这个了，”Erik咆哮着在沙发上坐直，然后又吃了一颗葡萄。

“别担心Erik，我不歧视异性恋。我认为你们过自己想要的生活很勇敢，你应该为自己感到骄傲，”他说，这让Erik时刻需要停下来看看这个男人确认他是真的存在。

“你真怪，”他大声宣布。

“我喜欢这样。你不觉得这可比‘Xavier先生，从心理学的角度来说你很抑郁’要酷多了？”他微笑着把空托盘放回了厨房。

Erik转过身看着他滑走，费力地拿走餐具，直到Charles回来。

“其实我被叫过很多绰号，当我还是小男孩的时候，他们没完没了地叫我书呆子；青春期那会儿更多的是基佬；后来是控制怪，虽然我不明白这个的来由，尤其是我知道如果我想的话我真的可以操控别人；还有危险分子，但这个来自非常特殊的人，不算数；闲人，来自……”

“为什么会有人叫你危险分子？”Erik打断他，然后靠近Charles。那个提供暗杀工作的人也用了这个词，也许是同一个人。

“我的一个老朋友。准确说是家族的一个老朋友。他叫Sebastian Shaw。他开了一家公司，不过我很不赞成他们的产品。”

“是那个制造枪支的Shaw氏工业吗？”

“没错。你认识他？”Charles带点厌恶地问道，他的罕见的直白让人惊讶。

“我本想应聘这家公司，但在我读过Shaw几年前的一个采访后改变了主意。他的一些言论十分反犹太人。”

“哦是的，我记得那篇采访。这太糟糕了，而且需要更加警惕的是这个男人本身，你也许知道他也是个变种人。但是我们在变种人和人类如何简单共处的问题上持有极其不同的观点，因为他不相信共存。他坚信变种人要优于人类。”

“我猜，他的看法并不全是错的。”

然后是久久的停顿，在这间过度豪华的客厅里，接着Charles用更加高贵的口音问道：“麻烦你再说一遍？”

“人类和变种人并不等同，这是事实。因为我们的变种能力，我们跳得更高，走得更快，工作更出色。还有像你这样的变种能力，可以超越人类的能力范围而他们无法窥得其中的一丝一毫。就像在其他族群中一样，更强大和优异的人成为领袖，其他人则追随他们。”

“……这些观点我已经听Sebastian讲过了，但是我很抱歉这么说，我的朋友，我认为你错了。认为我们可以成为领袖会让人类惧怕和推开我们。”

“他们已经这么做了。你不看报纸吗？你不看新闻吗？那些孩子，在回家的路上被殴打，只是因为他们和任何普通人类看起来都不同？你没听说过圣何塞[1]有人试图射击在餐馆里用餐的变种人因为那人只是不想让他们在那儿？”Erik声音不断抬高，情绪开始失控。

“Erik，这些我都知道，但这就是我们为什么需要教给他们我们是谁，让他们知道我们的变种能力是无害的，我们能够一起生活。很抱歉如果这听起来像是约翰·列侬的歌[2]，但是我真的相信我所说的。我正在写一本书……”

“哦你在写书？跟我讲讲，”他露出牙齿，清楚地知道自己的笑容肯定看起来很吓人，但Charles的观点如此天真，听来让人刺痛。

“在这本书里，我提及了我所发现的所有变种能力，解释起来很简单——还会涉及一些基因的细节但这只是我个人为了有趣罢了——这样人们读完这本书就会明白，变种人和人类其实没有什么差别。”

Erik听得目瞪口呆，他不由自主地摇头道，“你是个危险的存在。如果这本书出版，变种人会遭到杀害。”

“不，我禁止你这么说，我的朋友，”Charles一字一句地说着，声音颤抖。

“我绝对不是你的朋友，还有请他妈的闭上你的嘴，”他大喊道，然后站起来几乎是冲进厨房去完成他的任务，责备自己竟然真的考虑过就这么离开，然而Charles可能比他之前两年处理过的4个目标都要棘手——三个杀手，一个政客都是人类。他捡起扳手跪了下来，然而有人在敲门。他看向Charles然后问道，“你在等什么人吗？”

Charles摇头，眉头皱起，动身向大门滑去。Erik集中注意力然后感知到了他不能再熟悉的金属：枪。门外有两个警察。他迅速无声地起身，握住了Charles轮椅的把手将他往回拖，并在他的耳边低语道：

“门后有两个警察。你要是跟他们说一丁点关于我的事，我发誓Raven会受到很深的伤害。你明白了吗？请不要他妈的张嘴，点头就行。”

Charles完全僵住了，他的手紧紧握住扶手。过了一会儿他点点头。Erik放开了他，Charles打开门后他藏在了后面。当Charles跟警察交谈的时候Erik一直研读着他的脸，这个家伙是个不可思议的演员。他微笑着迎接了他们，当听到邻居说看到某人在附近偷偷摸摸的时候看起来非常震惊（警察说那人可能是窃贼），Charles再三感谢他们然后保证如果看到任何异常都会报警。他们最后离开了，Charles关上门看向Erik。当他们眼神相撞时，Erik无视了胃里的钝痛。

“听我的别出声。”

他施展能力融掉了Charles轮椅的刹车防止他移动，然后抱起他。Charles身上冰凉无比，几乎灼烧了他的皮肤。他躲开他的视线将他放在了餐桌旁的木椅上，然后连人带椅子拖到了房间中央。他回到厨房，把工装裤全都脱了下来，只穿着他的白背心和运动裤。Erik从包里拿出一直装着的绳子回到客厅把Charles绑在了椅子上。

“我不会伤害你但是我需要这么做。”

他在他的手腕间打了个绳结，又不嫌麻烦地在纤瘦的脚踝上系了一个。Charles丝毫没有反抗。即使他坐着轮椅，他还是可以呼救或是用手反抗。万能的神啊，他甚至可以用他的能力。但他只是听从Erik的话，也不再说话或移动。感觉好像Erik想让他干点什么似的。他摇摇头——用力地——暗中思索，今晚发生的到底是什么鬼。没有再看他刚刚绑起来的男人。

“我要去完成我最开始的工作，然后我会把你放在床上。我看见你的橱柜里有安眠药，你会吃两粒，接着就什么都感觉不到了，我发誓。”

只是工作，Lehnsherr。只是工作。

他点头给自己鼓气，Charles的声音响起。

“你为什么需要钱？”

他用鼻子吸了口气，他现在无法回答，他们的眼神牢牢地锁着。

“你显然不想杀我。至少不是你自己的选择。就像我非常确定我们素不相识一样，你这么做是因为有人让你去做。你布置这一切的手法……你计划好了这些，思虑缜密。你是个职业杀手。杀了我是因为有报酬对吗？求你，只要告诉我你为什么需要钱。”

Lehnsherr，离开然后杀了这个疯子就行，Erik用力地想着，这很痛。

他开始呼气。平缓地。Erik无法在这世上找到能比Charles的眼睛更加真诚和迷人的东西了。他声音平静，也许还有些沙哑：

“因为我的母亲危在旦夕，而我必须做点什么。她得了癌症——乳腺癌。这……很糟，一直都是。我们没钱，也没有基金。我们原来住在德国，有一天晚上，当时我21岁，我的父亲被一个光头仔[3]杀了，我妈妈差点疯了。所以她的哥哥就邀我们去波士顿，我们丢下一切来了美国。我挣的每一分钱都是为了她。我不能看着她煎熬，不能看着她去死，Charles，我就是不能。我需要钱。我不指望你能理解，但是我需要这么做。”

我很抱歉。非常非常抱歉。说啊，Lehnsherr。说出来。

他看向他，又一次点头，Charles的嘴唇微张，他呜咽着，双眼噙满泪水，他的骄傲让他不愿纵声，Erik不自觉地跪下听他在说什么。他们靠的那么近，近得只能看见Charles脸上的雀斑，美丽的双唇还有他湿润的眼睛，而Erik讨厌它们这么迷人。

“我有很多钱……”Charles声音小到几乎不可闻，对他露出满是伤痕的微笑。

Erik双手放在扶手上看着他。的确，Charles非常有钱，远比McCarey最后要付给他的多，但是他已经收下了一半的钱，如果Erik放了他，在知会银行之前Charles肯定会报警。他等待着，但Charles没有说完他的话，于是Erik小声回道：

“你为什么要给我钱？”

“……这样你就可以保护Raven。为她而在，留心她的生活。她是个很棒的女性，她值得最好的。”

泪水划过Charles的脸颊，他轻轻地喘气，试图保持平静。Erik声音轻柔的像轻抚面庞的吻：

“为什么不是付给我钱让我不要杀你？”

这一次，Charles的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，Erik跪坐在了地上。当他意识到面前的这个男人比起自己的性命更在意他人的时候，他禁不住开始颤抖。Erik知道这种感觉。Erik以为他是唯一一个有这种感觉的人。生活与别人的纠缠在一起，却还是孑然一身。他一点点地松开他，耳朵离他啜泣的双唇如此之近，这刺痛了他。他再次抱起Charles，但这次他不紧不慢。他离那扇唯一没有打开过的门越近，Charles的头在他的胸前埋得越深。

他用能力转动把手，Charles的卧室并不像其他房间那么大，只有两扇窗户，然后面朝着床有一个双扇门，门后是浴室。房内有两个床头柜，其中一个在角落，上面放着一个行走男人的雕塑。另一角有一个巨大的堆满东西的架子，还有一张没有椅子的小书桌，上面有一台笔记本电脑。Erik让Charles坐在床边，从屁股兜里掏出从厨房拿来的安眠药，再次跪坐在他面前。他把橙色的药盒放在床头柜上，温柔地抬起Charles的下巴。Charles看起来又醉又精疲力尽，双眼因为努力憋回泪水而浮肿，他的嘴唇红得不可思议，就像他的双颊一样。Erik啜饮着眼前的景象，过了一会儿，也许好一会儿后，Charles的呼吸平稳了下来。当Erik觉得两人都再次冷静时，他悄声说：

“我不想杀你。”

Charles也看向他。他小心翼翼地吞咽了一口，然后也低声回道：

“我不想死。”

Erik微微直起身吻了他。当他们双唇相接时他闭上眼睛，依然握着Charles的下巴。一个简单的吻。这只是一个简单的吻。他感觉到两人之间一滴咸涩的泪水，这是多么的不可思议，因为他已经知道自己永远都不会忘记此刻的感觉。

他开始向后撤；他会收拾好东西离开。也许他会离开纽约一段时间，即使他并没有弄坏燃气炉。但是有什么东西阻止了他，Charles的胳膊环绕在他的颈间。

Erik睁开眼睛看到Charles已经在看着他了。他的眼睛比海水还要蓝，Erik感觉自己每晚都会沉浸其中，他看起来不是很肯定，Erik也不觉得他迷失了自己。他只是看起来会使Erik为之倾倒。或许他已经爱上他了。

“留下来，”Charles低语道，手拂过Erik的脸颊。“请你，留下来……”他几乎在哀求，但Erik立刻吻了他一下。他不想Charles认为他会留下来是因为Charles要他这么做，而是作为他自己想要留下。“我不会告诉任何人的。我保证，”他小声说，一次又一次地吻过Erik的嘴唇。

Erik将两人的距离拉开一点，只是看向Charles的眼睛，眼睛是不会说谎的：那里只有被困于痛苦之中的真诚。他用拇指抚过红透的脸颊然后点头。Charles大声地喘着气，也点头回应然后再次倾身吻向他，这一次他的舌头滑进了他的唇间直到最深处。Erik呻吟着，温柔地将他推倒在床上，一只手稳稳地垫在他的后背。已经有很久了，Erik想到，但与此同时，从来没有过这种感觉。可以不计后果地吻一个人太好了，因为Erik会在日出之前离开而今晚只能成为回忆——这不是梦但也绝对不是噩梦。他会把钱退还给McCarey。他会接受其他工作，他不在乎。任何人都无所谓除了Charles Xavier。

他们没有继续索取对方的嘴唇，Erik在Charles的下巴和脖颈处来回吸吮，这让他发出一连串呻吟。Erik拽开他的衣服，但在触及小腹的时候停了下来，问道：

“你能感觉到什么？”

Charles用力眨眨眼，咬着他的下唇，然后抬头看着他小腹上的手。

“我不能……感觉到太多……我没法硬起来，也没法射出来。”

“但现在对你来说很好？”Erik有点困惑地问。

“是的，没错，是的……”他的声音在Erik温柔地舔吻他的皮肤的间隙逐渐变小，然后他说，“我猜是的。”

这让Erik停了下来。他用手肘支起身来看着Charles，明白了他的意思。

“你还没——”

“是的，自从车祸以后我还没操过，”Charles冲他嗤笑道（但也许更多的是对他自己），然后转过头去不再看Erik。

Erik盯着他看了一会儿，接着他将心里唯一闪现过的念头付诸实践：他再次亲吻Charles的脖子。闭上眼睛舔舐着他下巴下方的柔软肌肤，接着辗转到耳朵，当他闻到棕色发丝后淡淡的香水味时经不住发出猫一样的呼噜声。Charles的手环绕在他的后背，开始来回摩挲，于是Erik继续轻柔地舔吻着，直到他再次到达Charles的耳朵并吸吮着他的耳垂。Charles发出几乎不可闻的呜呜声，Erik的吻则像雨点一样落在他的颈侧，然后绕到了左耳。他温柔地让Charles把头转向另一边，充满渴求地用倾泻的温柔攻占了那里的每一寸皮肤。这次，Charles的手抓紧了他的白色背心，因此Erik停下来抬起头吻着他的脸颊低语道：

“你还好吗……？”

没有回答，他跟随着Charles的凝视找到了木质床头柜上那个行走男人的雕塑。

“我恨它……”Charles小声说，Erik自然而然地明白了他的意思。“我恨这东西充满了讽刺感。我可以自己买一个，那就会很有趣，但这是件礼物，就在我无比愚蠢地以为自己比其他人要强，以为在干掉一整瓶红酒以后还能开车前不到一个月。而现在，这东西整天盯着我，从我醒来直到入睡。”他慢慢转过头看着Erik，眼里充满了无声的泪水，他继续道，“我试过打坏它，有天晚上我把它扔到地上。但它完好无损。我的身体残破但它一点都没事。”

Erik立刻吻住他的唇，并向雕塑伸出一只手。他看着它，那东西带着得意的表情占据着房间的另一边，然后他发力直到金属制品开始颤抖。他感觉到Charles的胸膛贴着他的颤动，越来越快，最后雕塑整个融成一滩灰色的砖头。他转过头看着Charles，亲吻着他的下巴，然后在脑中听到一个声音。

‘谢谢你。’

他反应了好一会儿才明白Charles也用了他的能力。这让他笑了起来。难以置信的微笑。

Charles双手抓住他脑后的头发将他拉下来再次夺取了他的嘴唇。他用力地掠夺着，不断呻吟和喘息着。

‘谢谢你，’他重复道，Erik头一回意识到这是个多么美丽的词语。他感觉到Charles的手从背后滑向胸膛，并脱掉了他的背心，然后他的手开始套弄他勃起的硬物，Erik禁不住大声地呻吟起来。“你能帮我脱掉衣服吗？求你……”Charles抵着他的嘴唇问道。

Erik点头，但拒绝坐起身来，于是他只能姿势古怪地解开Charles的衬衫。Charles结实的胸膛和胳膊尽收眼底，他迅速吻过它们然后准备解开Charles裤子上的纽扣。让他惊讶的是Charles的手立刻阻止了他。

“等等……”他蹭蹭他的鼻头解释道，“我有伤疤。”

Erik并不知道那些伤疤有多严重，所以他吸了口气然后答道，“我也有。”

他的疤痕在胳膊和腿上。作为过去总是怒火中烧的他只能用拳头解决事情和其他孩子的愚蠢标记——因为他不知道还有什么更好的办法。为了回到过去改变他犯下的错误他愿意付出……他将自己的羞耻吞下然后轻轻褪下Charles的裤子。他的大腿两侧布满了触目惊心的伤疤，Erik带着强烈的冲动想要用吻带走它们但它们看起来痛极了。

‘这不痛。Erik我很抱歉，你肯定没有意识到这点，但是你把你的想法投射了过来。我知道你对过去有什么样的感觉。我们都有自己的心魔……我也希望我能回到过去，绝不因为觉得喝酒很酷而去那么做。’

Erik回以他一个遗憾的笑容。他用指尖抚过那些红色的印记，这花了一点时间。然后他看到了没有反应的老二，因为即使他知道这就只是物理反应，但和一个看起来对他们所做的事情不太激动的男人在一起有点怪异。他吻着Charles的下巴问道，“我能操你吗？”

对此Charles瑟缩了一下，他点点头然后声音嘶哑地说“好的。是的，请你，来吧。”

请你，Charles这么说着，然而Erik才是那个应该乞求请让我吻你直到忘记自己的存在的人。请让我来爱你让你重新感受生机。请原谅我所做的一切。

“浴室里有安全套和润滑剂。第二层抽屉——不，第三层。我猜，”他尴尬地笑着，这显然不是他经常会谈及的问题。

“别自己脱衣服也别动，”Erik用松快的语气要求道，然后站起身。

“不要动是我尤为擅长的事情，”Charles回答，这让Erik停下了脚步。

他回过头看着躺在床上的Charles，面朝着他，这个男人有着不可思议地能力去改变他，让他大笑。

“你在想什么？”Charles问他，一边慢慢地挺动他的小腹。

“假如我们在酒吧遇见，我绝对不会对你出手，”他坦白道。

“因为轮椅，”这甚至不是个疑问句。

“没错。”这是事实，但现在，Erik了解Charles，他让他大笑，让他卸下所有的防备，Erik想要他。极其地想。他走向旁边的浴室然后拉开抽屉，在最底下找到了安全套——快过期了，他们很幸运——而润滑剂的塑料包装已经落满了灰尘。他把整盒润滑剂拿到了床上，然后慢慢爬上去，他抚过Charles的胸膛，“我能给你换个姿势吗？”

Charles略微皱了下眉但耸耸肩说道。“好的，但是我没法到你上面。”

“我知道，这不是我想的。你信任我吗？”等到Erik意识到这么问有多蠢的时候已经太晚了。他们盯着对方谁也没有出声或移动，过了十几秒后Erik拿过润滑剂断开了他们的凝视，Charles用手肘直起身来。

他们接下来做的事情无比自然流畅，而他们先前竟然没有见过。Erik把枕头立在床头板上，让Charles靠在那里。他确认Charles好好的靠在了毛绒绒的枕头上，然后挪动了一下他的胯部好让他张开腿。Charles的脸色不太好，好像他不确定自己不会滑下来。Erik则接着用能力召来了先前变成一滩废料的金属，他把金属分成了两部分，然后让它们飘在Charles的小腿旁，后者困惑地看着他。

“好了，现在，我要开始想我的计划，好吗？进入我的大脑……自己来看看。”

“好的，”Charles点头，即使他看起来并不信服。

Erik跪在张开的双腿间盯着那两块曾经是残忍的雕塑的金属，试着感受它们给他的触感并控制着它们，直到Charles粗重地喘息着。

“我能感觉到它……我能感觉到它缠绕着我的腿。”

“很好，”Erik说道，握着他发硬的老二，“你能移动它们吗？我是说，进入我的大脑用我的能力。”

Charles盯着他，漂亮的脸上带着震惊的表情。他一言不发地看着自己的右腿，大概三分钟后他的腿又张开了一些。

“哦我的上——，”Charles的话音被Erik用吻截去。他在他的唇边微笑着用手捧着他的脸，然后用舌头操他，老天，他真兴奋。

“这真美，你真美，”他喘息着拿起润滑剂。他在挤压的时候遇到了麻烦，显然这东西很久都没用过了，当第一股液体喷到他手上时，他不得不挤了更多，这太荒唐了。

“Erik，我已经很久没……”Charles看起来对这些不是非常有信心。

“我知道，我明白，别担心……”他再次衔起他的嘴唇，同时将手指抵在Charles的入口。他温柔地向里开拓，防止他进入的时候弄伤他，接着舔过Charles的嘴唇发出无声的请求。当他最终点头后，Erik甚至没有发现他在小声说着，“谢谢你，”然后他伸进了第一根手指，吞的很深。

Charles发出一阵含糊的声音，头撞在了床头板上，双眼大张。Erik跟随着他的动作，一直盯着他无与伦比的眼睛确认一切是否安好。他很想停下来给Charles点时间，但他就是无法停下润滑的手指从紧致的入口一直到最深的地方。Charles的手轻轻抓着他脖颈后的短发，Erik本能地颤抖了一下说他很抱歉。但Charles没有将他一掌掴开，也没有要求更多，于是Erik等到他放松下来后开始活动他的手指。他们花了无数次来开拓Charles的紧致的后穴，直到两人都觉得不会受伤。当Erik带上安全套后，Charles用手撸了好几下，好像在确认他的长度和宽度，他在这么做的时候不住地颤抖。

“我可以吗？”他将头部抵在他的洞口时问道。

“是的，”Charles露出笑容，他集中精力用Erik的能力将自己的腿环绕在Erik的腰间。

Erik放松地晃晃脑袋，还没有意识到Charles其实也可以，然后他开始低吼着进入他的身体。当他的头部艰难地穿过第一圈环状肌的时候，他们两都如冰冻般凝滞了，Charles的手没有继续抓着他的后背，而是抓住了床头板，试着找到支撑点。Erik注意到了，他伸出胳膊握住他的手，他们的手指交缠在一起。Charles张开嘴无声地索求着亲吻，而Erik很乐意这么做，他的吻柔软又充满激情，他们感觉到彼此的生命从未有过的紧密相连。Erik在他们的吻结束之后开始缓慢地操干他，目光注视着他的老二在Charles张开的大腿间消失。他的老二被蜂拥而来的热潮包围，他的内心祈盼着Charles也有同样美好的感觉，因为他不能这么自私，这不公平。但Charles低吟着夹紧了他，所以看起来他也一样享受。

‘这有点……奇怪，和过载，但也很棒，’Charles将想法投射给他，Erik点点头然后温柔地吮吸着他的脖颈。“你在……你在给我留下一个吻痕吗？”Charles这次大声问道，Erik则摇头否认。

“我没有，不过……”不过操他的，他爱这个主意。在Charles的身上留下标记，让他成为他的……

“来吧，”Charles渴求地点着头，“来吧，标记我，”他补充道，Erik用力收紧了手指，这让他们两都疼痛不已，他握着Charles的脖子，那脆弱的皮肤在他的齿间辗转，一次又一次，直到Charles的声音开始破碎，唇间溢出不情愿的叫声。

这感觉是如此亲密，Erik感觉就像是迷失了自我，此时此刻，他们好像融为了一体。他看着暗色的标记，舔了舔，接着说道，“转过头去，低一点。”

Charles十分乐意地照做，这回Erik咬在了更高的位置，就在他的耳朵下方确保没有任何衣领可以遮住它。Charles浑身颤抖着，几乎在逃跑但其实在把自己的脖颈往Erik索取的嘴边送。当他明白Erik意图标记他并让他无处遁形后发出咯咯的笑声，低沉又温暖。然后他用沾满了情欲的双眼看着他，喘息着说：

“你要到了吗？”

“是的，”Erik低吼着加重了撞击，床开始摇晃，床头板有节奏地击打着墙壁。“老天我想射在你里面，”他握紧了Charles的手不顾一切地操着他，他们的额头贴在一起，眼神紧锁。

“射在我身上，射在我的胸前……”

“你——”

“没错，是的，我想看着你射，”他用破碎的声音请求着，Erik从他的身体里退出来然后摘下安全套。他粗暴地并拢Charles的腿跨坐在上面，他根本没有时间去碰自己，接着Charles握住他的老二，撸动着直到他的精液喷射在他的胸前和小腹上。Erik发出低沉的吼声，他肺里的空气被榨干，他所能做的只有直抵脚趾的战栗，双眼凝视着Charles被精液标记的美妙身体，还有一些消失在他依然没有反应的老二上方的毛发中。Charles肯定知道他在想什么，因为他温柔地握住Erik的下巴让他抬起眼睛。

“你瞧，”他说，嗓子因为放荡的呻吟有些嘶哑，“我也射了。用我的方式，”他摸着自己的胸膛，上面不只有Erik的精液，还有红色的印记，与他相衬得不公平。“我的脖子变得十分敏感，”他解释说，脸上带着笑容。

Erik抬手将他的液体涂在Charles的乳头上。他观察着他的反应——他那迷人的眼中闪过一丝暗色——然后他用拇指继续探索，从Charles的肚脐一直到Charles的脖子，就在他的耳朵下方，在最深的吻痕上。Charles没有闭上眼睛，他问道：

“今晚你会留下吗？”

Erik停下了动作，看着他深深迷恋着的身体，哪怕他回道，“我会在你醒来之前离开。”无可回旋。

Charles用鼻子深深地吸了口气，然后点头道，“好的。”

 

多年来Erik头一次想着这不公平，他陷入了睡眠，丝毫没有察觉他的沉沦。

 

就像过去的每天早晨一样，他在7点钟准时醒来。他的背包里有干净衣服。他会去冲个澡，穿上新衣服，在去工作的路上买杯咖啡，然后他会问Emma昨晚过得如何，听那些工程师讨论他们昨晚看的什么电影或电视剧。之后他会回家，把McCarey的钱退还给他。他可以打给他的舅舅找份工作，什么工作都行。就是他把Erik带到这个领域的工作的。

他站起来急匆匆地冲了澡。因为他习惯了一个人的生活所以并没有关门，但当他穿好衣服回到卧室的时候，Charles还在沉睡，他蜷缩着身子，一只胳膊挡在身前，他的大拇指顶在嘴唇下方。Erik想着他是否可以在离开前给他一个吻。或者写张便条。也许他该提到McCarey，这个名字会给Charles拉响警种。

再或者他应该尽快离开，而不是在和目标见面这种自掘坟墓的行为之后越陷越深。他检查好所有的东西然后走向门口，这是电脑里传来细微的提示音。Erik不自觉地上前查看Charles是不是录下了他们做的事情亦或是别的类似的东西，但提示来自他刚刚收到的邮件。窗口没有将壁纸全部遮住，它看起来是张照片，于是Erik缩小了窗口，当他发现那是Charles拥抱着一个金发女孩的照片时笑了，她肯定是他的妹妹Raven。Charles说得没错，她很漂亮，而她看向Charles的目光满是纯真和爱意，让人动容。他们站在一片废墟前，倾盆的大雨把他们浇透了，但他们在纵声大笑，仿佛这是他们生命中最棒的一天。Erik也笑了。

他点开谷歌浏览器，再次打开了Charles的邮箱，但却出现了另一个地址，这个邮箱里没有很多邮件，其实只有四封，全都来自obersee@faber.com。Erik差点被自己的口水呛到。他靠近屏幕去检查他打开的邮箱地址，那里赫然显示着：leomccarey。

他转过身去，Charles坐在床上，眼里写满了歉疚。

“无论如何我都会付你钱的。”

Erik抓过离他有几米距离的椅子砸到了墙上，四分五裂的木头发出巨大的响声，吓到了Charles。

“Charles，这他妈的什么鬼？”他大声喊着，喉咙撕扯般疼痛。

Charles在床上别扭地挪动了一下，但还是没法站起来，他举起手好像想要抚平他的怒火。

“我会付给你所有的前，我发誓。把电脑给我，我只需要——”

“你雇了我？你雇我来杀了你？”Erik还在怒吼着，眼里充满了愤怒。

“我说了我会付你钱！现在把电脑给我然后该死的出去！”Charles也吼了回去，他的声音用力到将他们两人都震住了。

Erik看了一眼电脑又转过头来，嘲讽道，“这是你的什么变态游戏吗？有钱的可怜虫觉得无聊了就假装成无助的残疾人这样就能被一个几乎可以杀掉他的陌生人操？”

“闭上你的嘴Erik，你他妈的闭嘴，”Charles威胁着用手指指着他。“你根本不知道这是什么感觉，当你有一天睁开眼睛发现自己躺在地上，被人群围观，他们知道你再也站不起来了，而你在内心祈祷着，你全力祈祷着这只是场噩梦，一个该死的噩梦，你会醒过来因为这不是真的。但它是真的，而你所能做的就是等他们把你抬到担架上送去医院……你试图向他们难过的眼神证明他们错了，但他们是对的而你没法站起来，你不再是是自己了。当你醒来的时候你没法站起来，在这个城市里你不能去你想去的地方，你也没法直面和你交谈的人们，你不能勾搭喜欢的人而且还操他妈的硬不起来，就是，简单的勃起也不行，”他嘶吼着，就像是从深处吐出了腐烂已久的真相，Erik也很难过。

“所以你——”

“我在公园里听到有人在脑子里想着你给他干的活儿，是的，没错，我雇了你。因为Raven要生宝宝了，我不想让她把我放在第一位。Hank曾经得到一份在伦敦梦寐以求的工作，然后他回绝了，因为Raven说她不能离开我，她永远也不会。她应该得到更多的，比现在多得多的，我真的很厌恶这么依赖每个人，我受够了做自己，你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？即使每天都有看护过来，即使Raven花时间过来，即使我所有的同事、朋友、表兄弟姐妹们说他们能明白，说他们与我同在，但我还是厌恶自己这么这么的孤单！”

他的嘶吼声没入墙壁之中，Charles的眼睛湿漉漉的但却哭不出来。他的手用力地揉过面庞然后用破碎的声音命令道：  
   
“出去。”  
   
Erik深深地吸了口气，这很痛。他没有动，仍然面朝着床的方向。  
   
“不，”他听见自己说道。  
   
“你说什么？”Charles有点不耐烦地问。  
   
“不，我不会离开，还有，你不会去死。”  
   
“Erik，我已经——”  
   
他没有让他说完，并且抓过Charles昨晚穿的衣服爬到了床上。他抓住Charles的手腕，而后者突然推开他。两人纠缠在一起，Erik试着给他穿衣服，Charles则尽力阻止他这么做。Erik当然要更强壮一些，他飞速帮他扣好衬衣，把他抱在轮椅上。接着轻而易举地用能力恢复了刹车。  
   
“你要带我去哪儿？”Charles咆哮着，呼吸急促。但Erik没有回答。他在Charles的个人物品里找到了车钥匙，在停车场不停地按着开锁按钮直到车头灯闪了闪。他把Charles安置在后座，几乎是把轮椅扔进后备箱，然后驶离了公寓。他们一直都没有说话，即便当他们到了医院，Erik推着Charles走在医院的长廊上也没有一点交流。他们进到一间黄色地板的屋子，一个女人坐在软椅上，手臂上挂着点滴。Charles条件反射般转过身用困惑的眼神看着Erik。  
   
“嗨，妈妈，”Erik露出微笑，故意无视Charles无声的要求。他走到她身旁吻了吻她的脸颊，而她则回以只有母亲才会露出的笑容。  
   
“Hallo mein Schatz，”（你好我亲爱的）她温柔地拍拍他的肩膀，小心地摸了一下头巾，然后饶有兴趣地看向Charles。  
   
“Charles，这位是我妈妈，Esther[1]，”Erik简单向他介绍后转向Esther，“妈妈，这位是Charles，他昨晚差点杀了自己。”  
   
Charles瞪着他，嘴唇紧闭，显然对现在的情况有些慌乱。Esther点点头，对Erik轻柔一笑，然后用最贴心的声音说道：  
   
“谢谢你没这么做。”  
   
Charles有些局促地眨眨眼，努力挤出一个笑容然后说道，“我想你得谢谢Erik，因为……”  
   
“是我该道谢？还是你呢？”她同时看着他们俩，声音仿佛柔软的爱抚。  
   
Erik看向Charles。他们都了然于胸。  
   
“Lehnsherr夫人，您还好吗？”他谨慎地没有提及她的癌症。他已经受够了这种不经考虑的空洞问候，那些人什么都不懂，但这些话从他口中说出十分艰难，因为他也这么做了。  
   
“我会战斗，我绝不投降。很多人都指着我呢。”  
   
Charles露出一个难过的笑容，Esther继续说道：  
   
“虽然我们刚认识，但我能感觉到你想让我战胜这件糟糕的事对吗？”  
   
“是的，当然，”他答道，而Erik发现他在诚实的时候如此美丽。  
   
“那么我也想让你对抗现在面对的困境。”  
   
“……决不投降，”他重复道。  
   
“没错，”她点头微笑。  
   
Erik对他们两人同时露出笑容。护士进来检查点滴的时候他们两人在走廊里等着。Charles再次开口时已经冷静了下来：  
   
“我会付所有的医药费。但是她得去私人诊所，我认为这对她的病情更有好处。我记得你告诉我是乳腺癌？”Erik点头，“好的，我会请Ammy医生来负责她的治疗，她是我的好朋友，非常优秀的肿瘤专家。你妈妈会得到最好的照料。”  
   
他摩挲着双手，Erik盯着他然后问道：  
   
“你真的写了一本吗？”  
   
Charles反应了好一会才明白过来他指的是什么，“没错，但这真的是无害的。大部分都是变种人的基因性状和一些我研究的罕见例子。”  
   
“我能读读看吗？”  
   
“……好的，当然可以，”他点头同意。  
   
Erik仍然看着他，过了许久他蹲在Charles面前。  
   
“男孩还是女孩？”  
   
“你说什么？”Charles的声音有些颤抖。  
   
“Raven的孩子。”  
   
Charles像是放松一般慢慢地摇头。他努力控制住泪水，有些艰难地回答道，“是女孩。”  
   
“一个可爱的小公主。你准备用什么迎接她的到来？”  
   
Charles用力抿着嘴唇看向窗户那边，显然在防止自己情绪太过激动，“我准备买一个床罩，上面绣上她的名字缩写。这样她就能……一直留着它。让她记起她的舅舅在她出生前就一直爱着她。”  
   
“选什么颜色？”Erik立刻问道，这让Charles能够不停歇地思考，是的，这真的很重要。  
   
“我想的是黄色，但……”  
   
Erik轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。“但是……？”  
   
沉默了几分钟后，Charles最终抬起头来看向他。他抓过Erik的手亲吻着他的手掌然后承认道，“但是后来我看到了你眼睛的颜色才发现，一定得是这个颜色。浅灰色，接近蓝色。你知道它充满了希望吗？”  
   
Erik笑着感到前所未有的身心愉悦，他突然意识到这种被迷住的感觉永远都不会厌倦。  
   
“我能和你一起去买吗？”  
   
Charles也回以他笑容，即使他伤痕累累，他们都明白这需要很长的时间才能痊愈。但他终究会的。这一点他们同样明白。  
   
他向前靠了一点抓住Erik的下巴，直到两人的嘴唇相接，然后他低语道：  
   
“好的。”

-END-


End file.
